Reencontrando a Mi pasado
by ColiiYong
Summary: Bella y Edward tenian una relacion Sin Compromiso pero ella queda embarazada,lo intentan pero no funciono,asi que Bella se va a casa de sus padres.4años despues ella vuelve con renesmee y se llvaran una sorpresa no muy agradable .MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: sorpresas

Estaba cansada, no me quería levantar, los parpados me pesaban pero poco a poco los pude ir abriendo. Recordé que había pasado la noche con Edward así que lo busque con mis manos pero no estaba en la cama… se había ido.

Ni Edward ni yo queríamos una relación seria, así que decidimos algo "sin compromiso". Sentí muchas nauseas así que como pude me encamine rápidamente al baño, para luego vomitar. Me sentía demasiado horrible, así que decidí volver a acostarme, pero luego me acorde que tenia una"cita de compras" junto a mis mejores amigas Alice (la hermana de Edward) y Rose (mi cuñada) así que llame a Alice para cancelarla.

Diga? – dijo la voz de Alice

Ali? Buenos días – dije con voz pastosa. Sabía que se enojaría conmigo pero hoy tenia excusa.

Bells, que pasa? – me pregunto con voz algo preocupada – Espero que recuerdes lo de hoy – dijo la duende ya calmada.

A eso te llamaba… Me siento demasiado mal y no podré salir hoy, lo siento.

Tú de verdad crees que podrás cancelarnos? – dijo soltando una melodiosa carcajada

Alice… – dije suspirando profundamente – esta vez es enserio, me siento muy mal… acabo de vomitar, estoy cansada, déjame descansar hoy!

OK! No iremos hoy, pero de esta no te salvas me escucho señorita? – dijo severamente – tenemos que buscar el vestido perfecto para el cumpleaños de tu hermano.

–Tan pronto el cumpleaños de Emmett? – Me quede pensando unos segundos me di cuenta de que tenia un retraso de 3semanas

–BELLA! ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME? – Grito Alice enojada

Perdón, me desconecte por un momento, que decías? – dije sobresaltada por su grito.

Que tenemos que encontrar el vestido perfecto! – dijo emocionada, como niña emocionada en navidad.

Si Alice , como digas – dije pensando en el retraso

Bella, podrías decirme que carajos te sucede? Te conozco, dímelo ahora! – dijo muy seria

Podrías venir a casa de Edward? Necesito tu ayuda.

Si , claro , en 15 estoy allá – dijo cortando

Me quede pensando, y tuve que quedarme dormida ya que no me di cuenta cuando Alice entro.

BELLA! LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – dijo zarandeándome

YA ESTOY DESPIERTA – dije sobresaltada , quitándomela de encima

Que esta pasando? – dijo yendo directo al grano

Bueno, ehmm…. Creo que esto embarazada.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2:La Prueba

– QUE? – Dijo Alice después de un minuto de silencio – Me estas tomando el pelo, cierto?

–No, he estado mareada y las nauseas matutinas y tengo el maldito retraso de 2 semanas! – dije al borde del llanto – y aparte los jodidos cambios de humor!

– Esta bien! No te enojes – dijo con las manos arriba – bueno, hipotéticamente hablando, si estas embarazada….. Que harás con el bebé?

– Sabes que nunca lo abortaría , si es que existe , por supuesto que lo tendría – dije muy segura de mis palabras

– Muy bien... Bella, Edward es el padre? –

– Si existiera – le recordé – si, seria el.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas por unos minutos y luego recordé cual era el motivo por el que le dije a Alice que viniera.

–Alice vayamos a la farmacia, necesito una prueba.

– Y que esperamos? Vamos!

Todo el camino estuve hecha un manojo de nervios.

Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente, pero solo una me cortaba la respiración: ¿Qué haría Edward si en realidad estoy embarazada? De solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

Cuando llegamos a la farmacia, rápidamente corrimos al pasillo maternal. Nunca creí que tener una de esas cajitas rosas me pondría a temblar como rarita.

Elegimos una que decía de cuanto estabas.

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso, ninguna podía decir una palabra de los nervios, jamás pensé que viviría para ver a Alice callada.

–

Cuando llegamos a casa rápidamente tome la caja, corrí hacia al baño e hice todo lo que decían las instrucciones.

Cuando termine, tome la prueba y me senté con Alice en la sala a esperar los cinco minutos. ¡CINCO JODIDOS MINUTOS!

Cinco minutos después, nadie agarraba la prueba. YO NO QUERIA VERLO! Estaba paralizada!

–Alice, léelo tu! – dije al borde de la histeria.

La agarro, la miro y luego miro hacia mi y supe que lo sabia. Pero su cara no mostró ningún cambio.

DILO! –Grite

– No se si decirte felicitaciones, pero en aproximadamente dentro de 8meses tendrás una mini-persona llorando por aquí – me aviso.

– E-eso qu-i-iere decir q-ue… – estaba en shock!

– Si, Bella, estas completamente embaraza – y me dio una mirada condoliente.

Apenas vi su mirada supe que mi mundo se vendría abajo.


End file.
